


one surprise after the other

by shimazakis



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, Ice Skating, Kisses on the Ice, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Sexual Content, Surprise Party, birthday blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimazakis/pseuds/shimazakis
Summary: Yuri didn't expect a quiet birthday, not when Victor Nikiforov was his boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i've only edited this once so there's bound to be mistakes, oops

The early morning sun glared brightly through a crack in the curtain's above Yuri's head, shining onto an empty glass bowl in the room causing it to reflect directly onto Yuri's face. He groans and shifts onto his back, away from the imposing brightness and then rolls onto his other side, immediately snuggling up to the warm body beside him.

"Yuri," the body beside him breathes out, their voice soft and light. He feels an arm snake around his waist, their hand placed on his lower back as they push his body even closer, while long thin fingers sift through his hair gently. "Good morning."

"Hm," he grunts. That's about the only reply Yuri can muster at the moment. He hears a quiet chuckle from beside him and then feels a pair of soft lips briefly press into his cheek. He shivers as they glide down his cheek and press another kiss into the spot just underneath his ear.

"Happy birthday,  _lyubova moya_ ," Victor whispers, his lips catching on the edge of Yuri's ear. 

Yuri groans, shuddering at the smooth Russian that naturally flows from Victor's lips. Said lips start spreading kisses all over his face and neck, reaching everywhere and anywhere they can. Yuri groans louder and pushes his face into Victor's chest, hiding himself from the onslaught of kisses.

Victor laughs. Yuri loves his laugh, contagious and beautiful, just like Victor. "Yuuuuuuri!" he drags out. "Let me shower you in love on this wonderful day." Another kiss is placed on the top of Yuri's head. " _Your_ day," he reminds him.

"No," Yuri says, firmly.

"Hmmm? Was that a 'yes' I heard?" Victor asks, his voice teasing. Yuri gasps when he's suddenly pushed onto his back, Victor hovering above him. Kisses rain down on him and he can't stop the laughs that escape him as Victor kisses all over his face, neck, and down to his chest.

"V-Victor!" Yuri gasps. His face is red from laughing and his chest heaves up and down as he catches his breath. He tries to push Victor off of him but the other man just grabs Yuri by the wrists and pins them above his hand. Victor leans back and smiles down at Yuri, but drops it when he sees the small frown between Yuri's eyebrows.

"Yuri? What's wrong?" he questions, letting go of Yuri's wrists immediately and using one of his hands to cup the side of his face.

"Nothing," he says, not meeting Victor's eyes.

"Yuri," Victor warns.

Yuri sighs and glances up at his boyfriend above him. His face is pulled into a concerned frown and Yuri hates that  _he's_ the one causing it. He gestures for Victor to hop off, who does so without question, and Yuri sits up, their sheets pooling around his waist, bringing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them.

He takes a deep breath. "I just don't like celebrating my birthday," he admits, his voice quiet. He avoids Victor's look at first but glances over when Victor doesn't answer straight away. Maybe he said it too quiet?

Victor stares straight into Yuri's eyes. "Why's that?"

Yuri lets out a sigh. "I used to like celebrating my birthday's when I was younger," Yuri begins. "But when I grew older, it started to become a reminder that my time for skating was eventually going to come to an end. I hated the idea of getting older and not achieving what I had set out to do yet, so it felt like I had a giant timer hanging above my head. I think my time overseas added to the problem as well."

"When I lived in Detroit, I spend most of my birthdays alone. I couldn't see my family and I didn't really have friends in the beginning, so it got pretty lonely. Even when I did celebrate it would only be with a few other people, and even then it was only a short occasion. I think I've just gotten used to spending it by myself that it didn't really feel like I was celebrating it. I was more focused on skating at the time than I was for myself." He's never admitted this to anyone, but Victor always meets him in the middle when he opens up about things. He's glad he could open up about this to Victor.

Victor... the same man who is closer to being 30 than Yuri is. Who is four years older. Who has shown he's worried about his hair thinning because of getting older. 

Yuri's eyes widen and he freezes up.  _Oh, crap... I can't believe I just admitted I hated feeling older to someone who_ is  _older than me._ Just as he opens his mouth to apologize, Victor speaks up.

"Oh, Yuri! There's nothing wrong with getting older."

 _Huh?!_ Yuri's head snaps up and he stares at the other man. Is this really the same Victor who was worried over his hair thinning? Who constantly talked about being the older man to Yuri?

Victor leans in and brushes his fingers down Yuri's jaw, earning a shiver in response. He gazes at Yuri, his blue eyes soft and his smile gentle. "Becoming another year older shouldn't feel like a burden. It should be a celebration. 'I was born on this day; I exist because of this day'. You shouldn't look at your age as if it were a ticking time-bomb to the end. Look at it as a reminder that you still have so many times you can do. Life doesn't end as you grow older and it certainly doesn't stop just because you hit a certain age." He rubs his thumb against Yuri's cheek. "And just remember, it's about you. Even if you're alone, just remember that you have yourself to celebrate with. And that's what matters."

It's just like Victor to say something like that and make Yuri completely re-evaluate his feelings and make him feel better in the process. Yuri smiles, his hand coming up to rest on top of Victor's.

"Thank you." He leans in and the two kiss one another before breaking apart, their faces close to each other. "It'll take some time to stop this feeling, though."

"Take all the time you need,  _lyubova moya_ ," Victor says. He pulls Yuri's body closer and the two wrap themselves around each other, cuddling together in silence, the sun glaring through the crack in the curtain, getting brighter as the morning gets later.

"We should get up and head downstairs soon," Yuri says, not wanting to leave their current position. "Everyone might be waiting for us."

"Hmm. Before we do, I have a little surprise for you!" 

Yuri arcs an eyebrow. "Just the one?"

Victor laughs, pinching Yuri's cheek. "Cheeky."

He places a hand onto his chest and pushes Yuri down onto his back, sliding on top of him and slotting their lips together.  Yuri moans as Victor nips and nibbles at his bottom lip, pulling on it gently, grinding his hips back and forth against Yuri. He gasps when Victor's lips find the familiar spot on his neck that Yuri  _loves_. He sucks a light mark into it, not too dark that it's noticeable. His hands work there magic as his mouth works against Yuri's skin, his hands pushing Yuri's shirt, which is actually one of Victor's old shirts, up so his fingers can run along Yuri's skin, brushing against his nipples and lightly pinching them.

His body eventually starts moving down and Victor's mouth replaces his fingers, flicking his tongue against the hardened nub. He continues shuffling down until he's pressing kisses all over Yuri's stomach. He especially pays close attention to the faded stretchmarks spread out across his hips and belly, kissing them gently, muttering, "You're so beautiful, Yuri." As he kisses Yuri's stretchmarks, his fingers hook into Yuri's sweatpants and pulls them down, Yuri's cock bobbing up and down as it's freed from its confines. Victor continues his slow onslaught, his mouth kissing and nibbling at the sensitive skin of Yuri's thighs, before finally taking Yuri into his mouth.

"Ah!" Yuri moans.

 

After Victor's little surprise, the two drag themselves out of bed and get ready for the day. Victor does his best to sneak in kisses while they get dressed, almost stopping them altogether when he kisses Yuri passionately, groping the curves of Yuri's ass. He stops Victor before it gets too far, laughing at the small pout Victor makes. Dressed and ready for the day, the two leave Victor's room and head downstairs.

Makkachin greets them at the bottom of the stairs, tongue hanging out and tail wagging excitedly once he sees Yuri. Bending down, Yuri runs his fingers through Makkchin's soft brown fur, patting him and scratching him under his head, the spot he knows Makkachin  _adores._ Victor excuses himself, leaving the two alone, and heads off to the next room.

Yuri spends a few minutes alone with Makkachin, carding his fingers through his curly fur and receiving small licks in return. It's nice to have a dog again, even if he's techincally Victor's dog. Although, if he said that to Victor, he'd immediately say, "He's  _our_ dog now, Yuri." 

He presses a kiss to the top of Makkain's head and stands up, brushing off his jeans and stretching out his arms. "Let's go see what the day has in store for us, huh, Makkachin?"

He receives a small 'woof' in return and smiles, walking into the next room that was strangely dark for some reason.

"Hello? Victor?"

Light suddenly floods in and popping sounds go off. "Surprise! Happy birthday, Yuri!"

Yuri blinks. Victor, his parents and his sister were all sitting around one of the tables, holding confetti poppers. Yuri stands with wide eyes as he takes in the scene. Hanging on the wall above them is a small banner with "Happy Birthday Yuri" written on it and blue streamers hanging across the ceiling. The table they were sitting at had presents sitting on top of each other, confetti lying on top of them.

Yuri is... gobsmacked. He honestly hadn't been expecting this. Well, he expected something but not for his family to and along with what was probably Victor's idea and decorate the place. 

Suddenly remembering that this was his first birthday back home, tears start welling up in his eyes.

"Yuri!" his mother exclaims, rushing to her son's side. Yuri takes off his glasses and quickly wipes away his tears while his mother wraps her short arms around his waist and squeezes him tightly. Victor comes up beside them and puts a reassuring arm around Yuri's back, rubbing his hand up and down soothingly against his arm.

"I-I'm s-sorry," he blubbers, his throat choking up. He takes several deep breaths and puts his glasses back on. His mother steps back but Victor continues to run his hand up and down. "I'm fine. Thank you all so much for this." He smiles brightly at his family.

"Come and sit, we have presents for you!"

They make their way to the table and Yuri sits down beside Mari and Victor, his knee brushing up against Victor's. Makkachin curls up behind him, pressing up against his back. It makes Yuri so happy how he's with his family, unlike previous years when they were so far away from him. He's really glad to be there.

His sister is the first to hand over her present. He carefully unwraps the paper around the gift and stares in confusion at the CD in his hands.

"It's the first ever album from my favourite band," she explains, her lips pulled into an easy smile. "Do you remember that time in summer when I used to listen to it non-stop and you would come into my room sometimes and listen to it with me? I thought it could be something you take with you when you go overseas and I don't know, listen to it when you feel homesick."

He remembers that time well. When the weather was too hot, he would sneak into his sister's room when he was meant to be asleep, and they'd sit together in her air-conditioned room, one earphone in each ear as they listened to the album until Yuri fell asleep and his sister had to carry him back to his room.

Yuri takes a shaky breath and smiles happily at his sister. He pulls her into a hug, much to her annoyance, and says, "Thanks, Mari."

Mari pushes him away, her cheeks tinted a light pink. "Don't mention it, little bro. I'll also keep supporting you with whatever you decide to do."

His folks are the next to give their gifts. "A discount to the hot springs anytime you like!" his father beamed proudly.

"It's not really a discount if I already go there anytime I want, Dad," Yuri explains.

"I'll start charging you, then," his father retorts.

"Dad!" 

His father laughs and Yuri can't help but join in. His mother is next and hers turns out to be not a physical gift.

"I'll cook you anything you feel like eating today! And in celebration, Yuri, we've closed up for the day so we can all spend it together, however you like!"

"You didn't need to do that!" Yuri  is amazed that they were willing to close their doors for the day. Didn't they already have guests staying there? Yuri could have sworn he'd heard voices coming from the guest rooms last night. 

"Of course we did. It's been so long since you've been home, we want to make it memorable for you and to spend the day all together," his mother explains, beaming at her son.

Yuri nods in acknowledgment, his body warm with happiness and his heart full of joy.

Victor was the final person to give his gift, and of course it's not a simple gift. It's  _three_ gifts. And apparently the one he gave Yuri this morning didn't count.

"This one is from both me and Makkachin," he claims, holding out the first gift. Yuri raises an eyebrow and starts unwrapping it, feeling Makkachin's tail thumping against his back. The gift reveals another Makkachin plush? "So you can have your very own Makkachin with you at competitions, instead of having to use mine all the time."

"If you wanted your tissue holder back, all you had to do was ask," Yuri teases, smirking. Victor chuckles and shakes his head. The next gift is a pair of new skate protectors. They were a light blue, Yuri noticing that they matched Victor's eye colour. He'll never live that moment down when he'd drunkenly told Victor he loved his eye colour.  But he loves them anyway. The last gift Victor hands over leaves Yuri stunned, eyes wide and his mouth gaping open.

"Victor! I can't accept these!" He looks at Victor, a panic look in his eyes. In his hands, he holds a pair of brand new skates.

"Why not?"

"They're... They're too much! They must have cost a fortune!" Yuri squeaks, looking at the skates. They were identical to the skates that Victor wore during competitions. The blade was gold. Actual gold. Custom-made like Victor's were.

Hands pull the skates from his grip and then Victor's hands are in his and he's squeezing them tightly, looking deep into Yuri's eyes. "That doesn't worry me, Yuri, and it shouldn't worry you either." He looks away, the tops of his cheeks tinting pink. "I admit I wanted to get you something so that we matched... while we skated. Look," he grabs one of the boots and shows the heel of it, "I even got the Japanese flag put on it. So that they're similar to mine, but they're  _yours._ "

Yuri stares at the skates in disbelief. Victor wants them to have matching skates? He's suddenly filled with so much love for the man he can't control himself. He grabs the skate back and places it back down with its twin. He then throws himself at Victor and the two fall back, Victor laughing as it's now Yuri's turn to attack his face with kisses. His family politely avert their eyes, Yuri's sister muttering something akin to "get a room", while his mother giggles and starts reminiscing with his father about their youthful love.

Raising his head up, Yuri gazes down at Victor softly, brushing his hair away from his face. "There aren't any more surprises, are there? I don't think I can handle it."

"Welllll...."

"Victor!" Yuri playfully smacks his shoulder.

"No more surprises!" Victor caves, throwing his hands up in surrender. They both chuckle and sit back up. Yuri notices that there are still presents on the table and when he questions about them, Victor says, "Ah, they're from some of your friends! But you can open them later."

Yuri can't stop the smile that spreads across his face at the idea of his friends sending him gifts. "Okay."

 

Afterwards they move into the family room, separate from the resort, and spend most of the time in there, lounging around and watch some of Yuri's favourite movies and some of his old skating videos. Victor gushes over how cute Yuri was as a chubby kid. Mari comes in at one point and puts on the CD she bought for him, the three of them sitting around and listening to its entirety. Victor asks for a copy too, enjoying the music with the two siblings. 

His mother cooks them lunch and they all sit down together to eat and it's  _delicious._ Or ‘Vkusno!’ as Victor would say. He is constantly complimenting his mother's cooking and for good reason. It's delicious and leaves Yuri happily full. He lounges around in the family room with Victor afterwards; Makkachin curled up on top of them.

Throughout the day, he receives messages and texts from his friends and acquaintances. Yuuko, Takeshi, and the triplets all send him happy birthday's and Takeshi tells Yuri that he's welcome to come for a skate if he feels like it. He gets messages from his fellow skaters, such as Minami, Guang-Hong, Leo, Michele and his sister, even his old coach Celestino sends one. Marooka also sends one, saying that he hopes to see Yuri continue with his skating.

The most surprising and unexpected text is from Yurio.

**happy birthday, u geezer. god, ur so old**

He's not sure whether he should feel offended or not. Not long afterwards however, Yurio sends another text.

**not that being old is bad or anything**

Yuri suspects Victor has something to do with the extra message.

Phichit video calls him and Yuri excuses himself, leaving the room to answer.

"Phichit-kun!"

Phichit beams at his phone and waves at him. "Yuri! Happy birthday! Are you having a good day so far?"

Yuri nods. "Mm, I am. Thank you for calling."

"Of course! Did you get my present?" Yuri nods. "Good! Don't open it yet. I wish I was there for your birthday! Remember that time we snuck out of our room to go and get cake for your birthday? And Celestino caught us on our way back in, but when we told him what it was for he ended up joining us?"

Yuri laughs fondly at the memory. It had been one of his better birthdays in Detroit. "I remember."

"Ah, I better get going! I got some decorating to do. Say hi to Victor for me and again, happy birthday!"

"See you!" Yuri ends the call, smiling gently.

He returns to where Victor and Makkachin are sitting and snuggles into Victor's side. "Good talk?" he asks and Yuri nods.

His phone signals another message, this time from Minako-sensei.

**Did you know he was planning this?**

Another text comes throughout almost instantly.

**p.s. happy birthday, my lovely student!**

All of a sudden, both Yuri and Victor's phone start blowing up with notifications. 

There's a link attached to Minako-sense's original text. It's a link to Victor's instagram. Yuri eyes the man out of the corner of his eye. Victor just sits there, smiling at his phone and purposely ignoring Yuri's look. Yuri clicks on the link and it opens the instagram app, loading Victor's account. It's a video and the caption is "Happy Birthday". 

Yuri pushes play and watches as the screen shows Victor standing in front of it. "This is dedicated to a special someone of mine," Victor in the video announces.

The video zooms out and shows Victor on an ice skating rink. Yuri immediately recognizes the rink as Ice Castle. He watches Victor skate to the middle of the rink and pose. Not long after the music plays and Yuri watches Victor start to perform the routine that started everything, "Stay By My Side". Victor executes his performance flawlessly, landing all his jumps perfectly and spinning so delicately and beautifully, it takes his breath away and makes Yuri fall in love all over again. Once the perform is done, Victor skates back over to where the camera is and smiles brightly.

"Happy birthday to my favourite katsu-don," he pants out, smiling. He lifts his hands up and makes a heart shape out of them, winking at the camera. He even blows a kiss as the video ends and the screen fades to black. Yuri stops the video from playing again and sits there in silence.

He lets out a small chuckle. "You really a shameless aren't you?" he asks, smiling at his boyfriend. What happened to no more surprises?

Victor bursts out laughing, his eyes crinkling up in the corner. "Yep!" he agrees. He leans over and kisses Yuri, mumbling out another, "Happy birthday," before sealing their lips back together.

 

Later when the sun slowly starts to descend in the sky and his mother begins on dinner preparations, Yuri decides to go test out his new skates. Yuuko had mentioned that he could use the rink today if he wanted to, so it makes sense that he should go and use it. Skating on his birthday was something of a tradition to Yuri anyway. Ever since he was young he'd always go for a skate, no matter where he was. It was something he could do by himself when things got overwhelming for him. 

He still wasn't used to being the centre of attention and birthday's always brought on so much of it. Especially this year with Victor being there and that  _video_... god, Yuri can't believe Victor uploaded that. Of course it went viral instantly and Yuri was bombarded on all his social media accounts, Victor's fans filling up his notifications with happy birthdays, and some of the other skaters Yuri knew messaged him as well. He hadn't even  _named_ in the video, yet everyone had known who Victor had been talking about. Now is a good time as any to escape from it all for a while.

"Hey," Yuri says. He'd left Victor and Makkachin alone while he went upstairs to grab his gear. Walking back in, he notices they haven't moved from their position on the ground, Victor lying on his back with Makkachin's head resting on top of his stomach, his long fingers carded through curly brown fur. "I'm going to go for a quick skate."

Victor raises his upper body and rests on his elbows, Makkachin's head falling from his stomach to his lap. "Do you want me to come with you?" he asks.

Smiling softly, he shakes his head and Yuri kneels down beside them and kisses Victor. He breaks away and rests their foreheads together, staring deeply into Victor's blue eyes. "I don't be gone long," he explains, giving one final kiss and standing back up. He gives Makkachin a quick pat and heads off, saying goodbye to his family as he walks out.

The route to the rink is a familiar one, one he's run many times over. It's still light out, the sky a mixed hue of blue and orange. He says hello to the old man fishing on the bridge, a habit he's picked up since training with Victor. It doesn't take long to get to Ice Castle, sweat trickling down his back. Once he reaches he rink, he takes the steps two at a time and glances in through the glass doors, seeing if he can spot anyone inside, like Yuuko or her girls. He spots Yuuko the same she sees him and she waves at him. He pulls open the door and enters, feeling the cold chill sink into his skin from the rink further in.

"Yuri!" Yuuko rushes forward and embraces Yuri, crushing him in a tight hug. "Happy birthday!"

They pull apart, but Yuuko keeps her hands on Yuri's shoulders. "Thanks," Yuri fixes his glasses that had gone askew from Yuuko. "You said I could use the rink today if I wanted?"

Yuuko beams brightly, patting Yuri's shoulders and steps away. "Of course you can! I remember when we were kids and you would come on your birthday, so I had an inkling you would drop by sometime today."

Yuri blushes lightly. Is he that predictable? "You didn't leave it open just for me, right?"

"Well..." at the look Yuri gives, Yuuko backpedals, "I'm kidding! Someone has booked the whole rink for later but they haven't come back yet, so you're free to use the rink for as long as you like."

Yuri lets out a sigh of relief. Heading over towards the benches, he plops himself down on one and places his bag next to him. He unties his running shoes and opens up his bag, pulling out an extra pair of thick socks. Once they're placed firmly on, making his feet nice and snug, he pulls out his new skates, earning a loud gasp from Yuuko.

"Are those...? Is that what Victor got you for your birthday?" Yuuko asks, her mouth open and her eyes comically large.

Smiling sheepishly, Yuri nods. "He said he wanted us to have something matching while we skated," he tells her.

"Wow... how romantic. Are those new protectors as well?" Yuuko points at the light blue protectors and Yuri nods. "He certainly spoiled you today, didn't he?"

"He did," Yuri sighs dreamily, smiling. A phone faintly starts ringing and Yuuko excuses herself, getting back to work. She hops over the counter and disappears into the office.

Yuri finishes getting ready, his new skates on. They fit perfectly, tightly but not suffocating tight, and they felt light when he lifted up his foot, and he's positive that they're making him taller too. He zips his bag back up and stands up, making his way through the door to the rink. He stops at the entry point and takes off his protectors. He places his feet onto the ice and then glides effortlessly to the middle of the rink. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his earphones, plugging them in and he takes a deep breath, his breath rushing out cold and visible. He plays his music and starts.

He's not sure how long he skates for. He glides across the ice, spinning and jumping, performing his old routines and thinking of new possible routines, and just losing himself to the music and to the skating. He clears his mind and naturally flows to the music playing in his ears, twisting his body to it. He does fall over a couple of times but gets straight back up and keeps going as if he hadn't just fallen over. Sweat breaks out on his forehead and his chest heaves up and down as he pants. The chill in the room cuts into his skin deep, keeping his mind focused and his body awake. The lights around the rink hadn't been turned on so he's skating with only the outside light to help him see where he's going, and even that wouldn't last long as the sun started disappearing the later it got and the longer he skated. When he gets into a good rhythm, he's completely unaware of what's going on around him, focusing solely on skating and how  _good_ his new skates fit. Whenever he practiced non-stop, his feet would eventually cramp up and he'd be forced to stop. But... with his new skates, it didn't feel like that. They fit perfectly to the shape of his and he felt like he could state for the rest of the night.

When his throat arches for some water, Yuri stops and pulls out his earphones. He places his hands on his hips and stares up at the ceiling, trying to calm down his breathing. Someone clapping however interrupts him and his breath gets sucked back in and he snaps his head over towards where the clapping is - the entry point. It's dark but he can just make out...

"Victor!"

Victor stands at the entry, smiling. He steps onto the ice and glides over towards Yuri, stopping just in front of him, his skates flicking up some ice. He holds out a bottle for Yuri, who graciously takes it and starts drinking from it. "You were gone for a while," he explains. "So I thought I would come and see how you were doing."

The cold water is soothing against his parched throat, gulping down half of the bottle. He wipes the back of his hand against his mouth when he finishes. "Thanks. I feel..." Yuri couldn't find a word to accurately describe what he felt. "Good."

Victor raises an eyebrow. "Good?"

"Great, happy, ecstatic," Yuri rambles off, earning a laugh from Victor. "There are no words. It feels weird that I said I hated my birthday to you this morning, when today has been one of the best birthdays I've had in a long time. It's been filled with memories and it's reminded me that I haven't always been completely alone. Because of you, my family, my friends... I feel... loved," he admits, smiling brightly at his boyfriend.

"You  _are_ loved, Yuri." Victor brings his hand up and cups the side of Yuri's face. Yuri moves to kiss him but Victor places a finger against his lips, stopping in the process. He stares at Victor with confused eyes, watching Victor move away and skate a distance away. He crosses his legs and throws out his arms. "Happy birthday, Yuri!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, YUUUUUURI!" a group of people yell out from behind Victor, loud bangs going off alongside them. 

The lights above them flash on, temporarily blinding Yuri, and reveal... his friends and family leaning against the edge of the rink. His sister, his parents, Yuuko, Takeshi, their girls, Minako-sensei, and... _Phichit and Yurio_!? Yuri stares in amazement as they all, well  _most,_ wave around banners and throw confetti into the air. Makkachin's head pops up over the edge and he barks loudly along with everyone yelling. A large banner hangs off the side of the wall, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY YURI!!!!!" written in big letters.

"Yuri." Victor's voice shakes him out of his daze and he looks over towards the man. Victor stood there smiling brightly. "You don't have to be feel alone on your birthday anymore."

Tears well up in Yuri's eyes and leak out, rolling down his cheeks. He sniffs and then is running/skating towards Victor, throwing his arms around him as Victor catches him, spinning them around so they don't go falling down onto the ice. Everyone yells out Yuri's name but all Yuri can focus on is Victor in front of him and then he's smothering him in wet kisses.

"You-" kiss, "-wonderful-" kiss, "-awful-" Victor chuckles, another kiss, "-man." Victor's laughing hard, small tears in the corner of his eyes too, returning the kisses just as fervently.

"Oi!" an angry voice calls out. Yuri knows it's Yurio immediately. "Stop being gross in love and hurry up and get over here!"

Yuri laughs, wiping away both his and Victor's tears. He holds Victor's hand the entire time they skate off the rink, moving towards the party of people waiting for Yuri. They bring Yuri towards the party room, a special room separate to Ice Castle for special events such as this. Piles of food is spread out and presents line up on a table pushed to the table and decorations hang from the ceiling. Yuri warms at the sight.

 

"Is this what you meant when you said you had some decorating to do?" he asks Phichit.

Phichit winks, throwing up a peace sign. "Surprise!"

 

"Yurio! I'm so happy that you're here, thank you for coming!" He beams at the younger scowling boy.

"Tch, it's nothing. Victor said there would be katsu-don and cake."

 

Yuri narrows his eyes. "So the person who booked out the rink was Victor, wasn't it?"

Yuuko nods, while Victor yells, "Guilty as charged!"

 

"I gave him a discount to our hot springs!"

"But doesn't he already get to use the hot springs whenever he wants?"

"I'm going to start charging him!"

 

"Makkachin!" Victor points a scolding finger at his dog. "Do not eat the cake! Do you want a repeat of what happened last time you hate something you weren't supposed to? Yeah, I didn't think so!" 

 

"Hey, everybody, let's play limbo on the ice!" one of the Nishigori triplets suggests.

 

"Where have you been staying?" Yuri asks Phichit and Yurio.

"I'm staying at your place!" Phichit answers.

"I've been staying with them," Yurio points to the Nishigori.

 

"V-Victor... I just want you to know... I'll never forgive you if you break my innocent Yuri's heart..." Minako warns, jabbing Victor's chest with a finger. "Even if you are incredibly beautiful, I will not be swayed."

"Hah... hah, is that so?" Victor looks at Yuri and raises an eyebrow, mouthing the word "Innocent?" at him.

 

"Yuri! Guang-Hong and Leo want to Facetime!"

"Ah, okay!"

Phichit's phone is shoved into Yuri's face, showing the two skaters pressed together and smiling brightly at the camera. "Happy birthday, Yuri!"

 

"So you were the ones who videoed Victor?"

"Sure were," the triplets say, beaming proudly. "Mama helped us as well."

 

"Oh, Yurio! You look so cute with those bows in your hair," Yuuko gushes.

"What?!"

 

After an eventful evening - which involved everyone getting onto the ice at one point and skating around, laughing and enjoying themselves -the party ends and Yuuko is the last guest to leave, even if she isn't really a guest since she works there. She dangles the keys to the place at Yuri and leaves them in his care, saying goodnight and heading out with Takeshi, Yurio, and the girls. He'd told everyone that he would clean up the mess from the party with Victor and eventually everyone had drifted off at different times, wishing him a happy birthday before leaving.

It's just the two of them now and when Yuri turns to towards the rink, he sees Victor already skating around with a broom in his hands, cleaning up the confetti from earlier. Yuri walks up to the edge of the rink and leans against the wall, watching Victor glide back and forth.

Noticing that he's being watched, Victor smiles at Yuri and skates over towards him, stopping in front of him and placing a hand on his hip. "Hey, have you had a great day?"

Yuri hums. He grabs the front of Victor's shirt and pulls him forward, laughing at the surprised yelp that escapes Victor's mouth. "Thank you for all of this," he whispers, pressing their lips together.

Breaking away, their faces still close together, Victor grins. "It's not over yet."

Yuri groans. " _Please_ don't tell me there's another surprise party back home."

Victor laughs, shaking his head. "Just the one surprise party, I'm afraid." He leans the broom against the side of the rink and pushes himself away from the wall. He curls a finger at Yuri; a 'come here' look written all over his face. "Come skate with me."

Grinning, Yuri throws on his skates as fast as he can and meets Victor in the middle of the rink. Soft classical music plays above them and Victor shows him a small remote when Yuri looks at him in confusion. Pocketing the remote, Victor grabs his hand and the two begin to skate around the rink, skating beside one another. They skate for ages. The sun's been down for hours now and it'll definitely be dark when then walk home. But Yuri can't bring himself to care at the moment, not when he's skating with the love of his life and feeling so happy and loved.

At one point, Victor grabs Yuri by the waist and lifts him into the air, both of them laughing as he spins them around. They chase each other across the rink, before they grab one another and bring themselves back to each other. Their skating eventually slows until they stop in the middle of the rink, the music turning off. Victor lifts Yuri's glasses onto the top of his head and cups the side of his face, bringing their faces close, their foreheads pressed together. Not kissing yet, just breathing each other in. Yuri rests his hands on top of Victor's and closes his eyes, taking the moment in.

"Happy birthday," Victor whispers.

"Thank you."

Their lips meet and Yuri grips onto Victor's wrists tightly, not wanting to let him go. When they do eventually part, they're breathing heavily and their faces are blushed, but their mouths are set into wide smiles.

Victor's hands slide down Yuri's face and wrap around his waist, pressing their bodies together, while Yuri's hands slide up around Victor's neck, his fingers immediately threading through Victor's short hair.

"How am I going to be able to top this for your birthday?" he jokes.

Victor laughs, rubbing their noses together. "You are all I'll need for my birthday," Victor whispers, kissing him again. They break apart once again and head off towards the exit point. "Although... you could dress up in something  _naughty_ for me."

"Victor!" Yuri exclaims, blushing madly but laughing nevertheless.

"We could buy you a naughty Christmas outfit!"

"Victor!" 

 

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to the wonderful, katsuki yuri!!!!! when i heard it was yuri's birthday, i immediately thought of "surprise party at ice castle!" and everything went from there. i hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> lyubova moya = my love  
> i don't know Russian so please don't come at me with pitchforks if it's wrong, it's what google told me.


End file.
